


[podfic] no expectation of returns

by chatnoir16



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoir16/pseuds/chatnoir16
Summary: Gabe’s on the ice, playing a mediocre game, when Stephen’s career ends.Podfic of No Expectation of Returns by Taylor Fitzpatrick (youcouldmakealife)





	1. part 1 - i watched it from afar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i watched it from afar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071217) by [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife). 



> Warning for brief, semi-explicit flashback of two minors (14) fooling around in part 4.
> 
> This is my first-ever experience recording anything! In keeping with the author's style, each part is a separate mp3 file, but I've added a podbook at the end for those who prefer it that way.

I'm trying this out with Google Drive - please let me know if there are any issues since I'm totally figuring this out as I go.

[no expectation of returns - part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17LSxn1Ydwmkcx-39XJ-_eifQSGoiKDnB/view?usp=sharing)


	2. part 2 - fractured conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know how to navigate this; for the first time, when it comes to Stephen, he doesn’t know what to do.
> 
> He’ll start with the guest room. He’s got to start somewhere.

[no expectation of returns - part 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jvp_-6SGV3LHKM9cV0tKXXpqHp3qmZmu/view?usp=sharing)


	3. part 3 - faithless, still reaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Stephen gets within reaching distance Gabe reels him in, more gentle than he usually would, more than aware of the sling, a one-armed hug, enough distance between their bodies that Gabe doesn’t bump him. It’s weird, being aware of space with Stephen, it’s been irrelevant for as long as he’s known him, and as if in silent protest, Stephen pulls him in tighter, hair brushing Gabe’s cheek.
> 
> “Need a haircut, Steve,” Gabe says. “You look like a hippy.”
> 
> “Don’t call me Steve,” Stephen mumbles, mostly into Gabe’s neck.

[no expectation of returns - part 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M93YQbJix6ofOTcVLVNL8qlbZ15_8Hps/view?usp=sharing)


	4. part 4 - the thing we don't talk about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay?” Stephen asks, sort of lurking, and Gabe reels him in with his free hand, plants a kiss against his temple. Stephen settles against him with a sigh, skin warm under Gabe’s lips, and for a second Gabe’s heart catches, hard, before the feeling, like always, goes away.
> 
> (Reader's note: this is the chapter with the underage flashback)

[no expectation of returns - part 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yUsAO_iQili7N3TWJ5sxEXafm4MKf2CD/view?usp=sharing)


	5. part 5 - predictive text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re breaking my heart, Stephen Petersen,” Gabe says, and Stephen laughs, soft, against his side, but Gabe means it.

[no expectation of returns - part 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sxGTPrWscs_ku8zfAQLt9jp9Usq5p59T)


	6. part 6 - operating in code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe wakes up alone with the feeling that he shouldn’t be.

[no expectation of returns - part 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-Ka-nPC42gC07bPMAIWWdyHzhFb5jEpQ)


	7. part 7 - sharing breath and victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really want to fuck you right now,” Gabe says, low, directly into Stephen’s ear, probably barely audible to Stephen over the thump of the bass, swallowed up in the blaring room. It’s still out there.
> 
> “You are so drunk,” Stephen repeats, none of the teasing left in his voice, the words barely steady.
> 
> “I really want to fuck you all the time,” Gabe says, too honest.

[no expectation of returns - part 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E5bo9RGWKNpSJeDdlnpeDZN0gxUAA_iZ/view?usp=sharing)


	8. part 8 - no expectation of returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you even know me at all?” Stephen asks.
> 
> Gabe looks at him, dumbfounded. “I’m trying to,” he says, finally, because for the first time in his life, he’s not sure he does. That if you strip Stephen of everything Gabe’s contextualized him with since they were kids, there isn’t anything Gabe can recognize. It’s a terrifying feeling. “Steve, I’m trying.”

[no expectation of returns - part 8](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BVrB3DyPlbKoWgJ2lXonG0aNpPFxk-uT)


	9. podbook

[no expectation of returns - podbook (m4b)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1i0E1rgdTjZheIk9q3_cknaN91omji7U_)


End file.
